bioniclefandomcom_da-20200214-history
Mørkets Jægere
to members of the Brotherhood of Makuta itself. Gathered from every corner of the universe, these thieves, enforcers, and monstrosities have come together in an organization whose reach extends into every council chamber and every shadowy corner.|The Shadowed One, Dark Hunters|center}} |leader=The Shadowed One |status=Active |goal=Profiteering Win the war against the Brotherhood |allies=Roodaka Order of Mata Nui Barraki |enemies=Brotherhood of Makuta Piraka Roodaka Order of Mata Nui }} Mørkets Jægere er en bande bestående af lejesoldater og dusørjægere, under ledelse af én enkelt leder, som kun er kendt som Den Beskyggede. Medlemmerne er ofte kun kendt under deres kodenavne, og de specialisere sig i tyveri og snigmord, altid i name of profit The Dark Hunters are a band of mercenaries and bounty hunters under the command of a single leader known only as the Shadowed One. The members are frequently known only by their codenames, and they specialize in theft and assassination, all in the name of profit. History Founding Ancient, a native of the Shadowed One's homeland, began a business of hiring himself out to whoever paid the most. The Shadowed One was inspired by the idea, and approached Ancient with the idea of starting a business. The Shadowed One soon founded the Dark Hunters and took control of the island of Odina from its original inhabitants. The Hunters began their long campaign of crime, stealing precious objects, killing , making Turaga disappear, and recruiting new members through manipulation, force, treachery, and even mutation. They struck up a mutually beneficial deal with the Brotherhood of Makuta: the Brotherhood used their talents to modify the Shadowed One's agents to be more powerful and effective, make Rahi, and loan out weapons to them, and the Dark Hunters gladly lent the services of their employees to the Makuta. At one point, the Dark Hunters stole the Staff of Artakha from its place in the Archives below Metru Nui. The Shadowed One later used it as payment for a weapons order from the Vortixx. Recruitment of the Piraka A winged agent of the Dark Hunters was dispatched to retrieve the Makoki Stone from a heavily guarded fortress. The member later divulged some of his information to the Skakdi Hakann, who retrieved the stone with his partner Vezok before the Hunter could reach it. Ancient later caught the Skakdi as they were escaping, and brought them to the Shadowed One. Along with four other members of their species, they were inducted into the Hunters. Soon, five of the Skakdi planned for the fall of the Shadowed One. Vezok and Zaktan were able to get Prototype away from the fortress' gate, though they were confronted by Darkness once inside. To punish the disobedient Hunters, the Shadowed One fired his eye beams at Zaktan; instead of disintegrating, the Skakdi turned into a mass of Protodites. Toa-Dark Hunter War The Shadowed One soon set his eyes on the island city of Metru Nui, a prize coveted by other powers. He unleashed the ancient Kanohi Dragon on the city, but it was defeated and shipped to Xia by Toa Lhikan. The Shadowed One tried numerous other attempts and when trying to kidnap Turaga Dume failed, he declared war on Metru Nui. As the Hunters massed on the island city, Toa Naho slipped past and brought others to the city's aid. One of the Toa Mangai, Nidhiki, thought to betray his comrades in exchange for ruling the city. He struck a bargain with one of the Shadowed One's most trusted operatives, Lariska, and agreed to sell out the city. Lhikan, who was spying on Nidhiki, bargained for the Makoki Stone with Hakann, and surrounded the Hunters with reinforcements. Instead of forcing the location of Odina from them, he let them go back to their base provided that they take Nidhiki along with them. The Hunters later stole back the stone, split it into six pieces, and sold them to the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Dark Hunters once captured a group of Matoran, but the Matoran were rescued by Toa Orde, though he did not escape. The Dark Hunters interrogated him until Orde's Toa Team rescued him. Dark Hunter-Brotherhood of Makuta War Several thousand years later, three Hunters (Nidhiki, Krekka and Eliminator) were dispatched to Metru Nui at the request of its Makuta protector, Teridax. He had them eliminate its Toa and find the Great Disks. However, he killed the first two to create a new body for himself as the Great Cataclysm began. Suspecting Toa for Nidhiki and Krekka's death, the Shadowed One and his loyal servant Sentrakh set out for Metru Nui. Voporak went with the pair to fulfill his mission of retrieving the Mask of Time, and stole it from its creator, Toa Vakama. He then proceeded to attempt to eliminate Vakama as compensation for his Hunters' death. Vakama managed to break free and revealed that Teridax himself killed Nidhiki and Krekka. This resulted in a fight between the Shadowed One and Teridax. The Shadowed One destroyed Teridax's wings while he was flung at Voporak and was aged several thousand years by Voporak's powers. In the confusion, Vakama stole back his creation and headed for the surface. Due to Nidhiki and Krekka's death, the Shadowed One declared war on the Brotherhood of Makuta. After a thousand years, six Dark Hunters decided to leave, renaming themselves the Piraka. Though furious at this betrayal, the Shadowed One was caught in a dilemma whether to split his forces to capture the traitors and the Kanohi Ignika or to keep up the war effort. The Shadowed One eventually sent a number of Dark Hunters to Zakaz, the Piraka's homeland, in case they ever returned. However, these members were eliminated by Zyglak allied with the Makuta Spiriah. Alliance with the Order of Mata Nui When the Order of Mata Nui went to war with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Ancient, a spy for the Order, managed to convince the Shadowed One to ally with the Order. Their first task was to stop the island of Xia from supplying weapons to the Brotherhood. The Shadowed One took this task rather seriously, as he prepared to completely eliminate the Vortixx. Before the Toa Hagah, who had been dealing with Rahi on the island as the Dark Hunters approached, were forced to confront the impossible odds of facing a Dark Hunter fleet, Helryx, leader of the Order, arrived. She quickly reminded the Shadowed One that his task was to blockade or occupy Xia, not destroy it, and threatened to annihilate his fleet if he failed to comply with her instructions. In the end, the Hunters occupied the island, instead of destroying it. While the Shadowed One was patrolling the island, he came across a lone Vortixx who was hiding one of Makuta Kojol's viruses. The Shadowed One killed the Vortixx, and then after telling Ancient about the virus, he killed him as well. The Barraki later approached the Shadowed One, offering him the knowledge of how to properly use the viruses he found. The Shadowed One consented to meet with Pridak in Karzahni. Dissolution and Reformation Once Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, he sent a group of Rahkshi to Odina to attack the Hunters. However, the Dark Hunters had since relocated to Xia. After the death of Teridax, many Dark Hunters immigrated to Spherus Magna. The Shadowed One began to gather a new army from the remnants of the Dark Hunters and new miscreants native to Spherus Magna.BZPower: GregF Answers, 13 November 2012 Alternate Universes Toa Empire Alternate Universe In another alternate universe, Toa Tuyet used the Nui Stone to gain immense power and take control of the Matoran Universe. She then organized the Toa into an empire to establish order in the universe. In doing so, she attempted to wipe out all of the Dark Hunters, which she did, resulting in many of the Dark Hunters being killed, including Dweller. The Dark Hunters that survived, such as Guardian, Primal, and Darkness, later participated in the rebellion against Tuyet led by . The Shadowed One also escaped with the help of Naho. The Shadowed One's staff was placed in the Archives as a trophy. Later, during the Rebellion Against the Toa Empire, the Dark Hunters amassed at the Coliseum along with the Matoran, Vortixx, and other beings oppressed by the Empire. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In an alternate universe, many of the Dark Hunters fled the Matoran Universe. Upon arriving in their new home, they took on the role of law enforcers while the Toa turned their powers to other uses, but seldom is there a need to take action. Vezon, who was accidentally teleported there after fusing with an Olmak, witnessed a group of Matoran and Dark Hunters constructing a giant cannon to be used to launch them from Aqua Magna and into space. Known Actions * Stealing the Staff of Artakha from Metru Nui. * Capturing and placing Toa Varian in stasis. * Attempting to obtain the Nui Stone, possessed by Tuyet. * Instigating the Toa-Dark Hunter War. * Stealing prototype Zamor Launchers from the Nynrah Ghosts. * Being hired to assassinate some of the Toa Mangai. * Instigating the Dark Hunter-Brotherhood of Makuta War. * Killing numerous Toa. * Forcing members to join their organization. * Blockading the island of Xia, after allying with the Order of Mata Nui. Members At the time of Teridax's reign, there were at least 250 members of the Dark Hunters.Chat with Greg Farshtey, 24 February 2015 * The Shadowed One, leader. * Airwatcher, a dumb, yet brutal Dark Hunter who is one of the many sentries on Odina. * Amphibax, an aquatic Dark Hunter. * Charger, a violent Dark Hunter who was formerly a Kane-Ra bull. * Conjurer, a Dark Hunter who is currently in a coma after attempting to absorb a Brotherhood of Makuta member's power. * Darkness, a shadowy Dark Hunter who follows the Shadowed One. * Devastator, a Dark Hunter shrouded in myths. * Dweller, a Dark Hunter spying the events of Metru Nui. He was captured by the Order of Mata Nui. * Eliminator, a Dark Hunter that eliminates other Dark Hunters who have failed in their missions. * Firedracax, a Dark Hunter that was mutated from a Ta-Matoran by Energized Protodermis. * Gatherer, a former Onu-Matoran leader who collects a piece of fallen foe's armor after each kill. * Gladiator, a Dark Hunter from Stelt. * Kraata-Kal, a Dark Hunter that is a Kraata dipped in the substance used to turn Bohrok into Bohrok-Kal, and then given a special suit of armor. * Lariska, a ruthless Dark Hunter who once oversaw the Dark Hunters in the Shadowed One's absence. * Lurker, a strong and quick Dark Hunter. * Mimic, a Dark Hunter capable of replicating a physical feat of another. * Minion, a silent Dark Hunter created from an experiment on Rahi. * Phantom, a Nynrah Ghost who was experimented on and then shunned by his people. * Poison, a Dark Hunter with poison surging through his body. * Primal, a troublesome Dark Hunter whose land was invaded by the Visorak. * Prototype, a Dark Hunter that was two Toa fused from the effect of the Spear of Fusion. * Ravager, a powerful Dark Hunter with no memories. * Savage, a Toa Hordika in the Dark Hunter organization. * Seeker, a Dark Hunter that worked for the Brotherhood of Makuta, guarding the Mask of Light. * Sentrakh, the Shadowed One's bodyguard. * Shadow Stealer, an ancient Dark Hunter capable of using the shadows. * Silence, a stealthy Dark Hunter. * Spinner, a former Toa of Air and now an effective Dark Hunter. * Subterranean, a former Onu-Matoran from Metru Nui; now a Dark Hunter who hunts Toa. * Tracker, a Dark Hunter with deep hatred for the Visorak and Roodaka. * Triglax, a Shapeshifting Dark Hunter. * Vanisher, an independent Dark Hunter who was suspected by the Shadowed One to be working for the Brotherhood of Makuta. * Vengeance, a Dark Hunter who wanted to kill Teridax. * Three Dark Hunters whom Toa Helryx threw into the ocean. * Two Dark Hunters sent to spy on Vanisher during a mission. Former Members * Ancient * Guardian * Krekka * Nidhiki * Seven Piraka, rogue Dark Hunters ** Avak ** Thok ** Reidak ** Hakann ** Vezok ** Zaktan ** Vezon * Tyrant * A winged member who gave away the location of the Makoki Stone to Hakann; destroyed by the Shadowed One's eyebeams * Eight Dark Hunters whom the Shadowed One exposed to Hordika Venom; became the Hordika Dragons * A Dark Hunter who went to Airwatcher's homeland with a partner; killed by Airwatcher * Some Dark Hunters in ships around Zakaz; all killed by the Zyglak and Skakdi * Ex-Dark Hunters who now serve in the Barraki's armies * An untold number killed in the Dark Hunter-Brotherhood of Makuta War * An untold number who died on various missions Servants * Voporak, a creature mutated solely to hunt for the Kanohi Vahi, the Great Mask of Time (on loan from the Brotherhood of Makuta). * The Recorder, who records everything that the Shadowed One says. * Hordika Dragons, eight Dark Hunters transformed by Hordika Venom. Former Servants * Rahi Nui, a mutant Rahi that was used by Dark Hunters and Brotherhood of Makuta to hunt . * Roodaka, who acted as a double agent during the Dark Hunter-Brotherhood of Makuta War. Infrastructure The organization is headed by the Shadowed One, and is highly regimented, with the real names of many operatives being unknown. Any and all treasure found is required to be turned over to the Shadowed One, who has been known to torture members that fail to bring him the required payment. Members must pass tests to gain admittance into the Hunters, ranging from psychological preparedness to physical combat. Those who fail the tests are allowed to leave the island, having been brought in without knowing where Odina is, but once granted entrance to the organization, it is for life; renegades and traitors are executed. The Dark Hunters are entirely profit-based; one rule of the Dark Hunters is that one will take on any task as long as the reward is great enough, no matter the risk to themselves or others. The Shadowed One also takes affronts to his pride very seriously. Those who kill a Hunter are ordered to be killed themselves, and when Makuta Teridax murdered two of his Hunters, the Shadowed One declared war on the entire Brotherhood. Quotes Appearances References See also * Gallery:Dark Hunters * Gallery:Skakdi § Piraka de:Dunkle Jäger fr:Chasseurs de l'Ombre Category:Factions